For the Love of Cooking
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Aoshi, Kenshin and Sano are paired up with Misao, Kaoru and Megumi for a cooking project because of the odd numbers in their class. A lot more happens in Aoshi and Misao's case.


__

Usual disclaimers apply…

****

NOTES: Thanks to all you great people out there who review my stories. I know they are long but that's who I am! I greatly appreciate it all too, so doomo arigatoo gozaimasu! It helps keep me writing my stories J 

****

FOR THE LOVE OF COOKING

I looked at my watch to read the time and silently prayed for this lesson to hurry up and be over. The bell finally rang and I stood up and began closing my textbook like most of the other students but Mr. Takiwaki soon seated us back down. He was my home-economics teacher.

"Before you all leave I have an announcement to make. I need three senior students to pair up individually, to help three junior students with their projects. The class is short on students and Ms. Saya and I thought that the younger students would get great input and gain confidence and experience from the project they must do. So any volunteers?"

The room was dead silent, as all the students said nothing. I folded my arms and placed them on the desk and rested my head on them. I soon looked to my right to see Sano resting his chin on one arm and yawning widely. I felt exactly the same. I turned my head to the left of me and saw Kenshin leaning on his chair against the wall; his head resting in his folded arms behind him, with his eyes half closed. We had all become friends during junior high but now we were best mates.

"Alright then. Everyone, write your name down on a piece of paper and place it in this hat. I shall draw three names out." Mr. Takiwaki had stated plainly.

I rolled my eyes at this but placed my name into the hat as did Sano and Kenshin. I placed my head back down on my arms and closed my eyes. I knew Sano and Kenshin was thinking the exact same thing, as I was, _What are the chances of my name being pulled out._ My eyes soon snapped open when the sound of a chair falling over, and a body hitting the ground was heard. I looked to the left of me to see Kenshin picking himself up and staring at the board wide eyed. I soon glanced at the board and stood up knocking my chair over as I read my name up there, as well as Sano's and Kenshin's. We all shock our heads simultaneously as we realised the chances of our names being drawn were obviously damn high.

"Well you three, it looks like it is your lucky day." He soon laughed, as some of the other students began to snicker. 

Everyone began collecting their things and raced out the door before the teacher could say anything more. I snapped out of the daze that I had created and soon walked to the door with Kenshin and Sano following close behind. Mr. Takiwaki speaking to us soon stopped us.

"Now gentlemen you must stay after school to meet the three students you are helping. Just come back here after school finishes and you will be introduced to them and Ms. Saya will assign you to one of them each. Ms. Saya has already given them scheduled timetables of when you must meet. Now they are 100% graded on this large project at the end of the year where as you only have about 15% as you will miss a few classes helping them out, but this should make up for it."

We stood silently listening to what our teacher had said and nodded our heads in unison when he finished. Sano opened the door shaking his head in disgust and became quite annoyed as Mr. Takiwaki spoke again.

"Gentlemen I suggest you dress in the proper school attire once in awhile." 

My eyes shrunk in announce and Kenshin soon spoke up defending us.

"Mr. Takiwaki we are wearing the school uniform, which we don't get a say in, so let us at least feel a little bit comfortable."

We stood stunned as our teacher finally nodded and sort of understood what we might be going through. We finally left the room closing the door behind us and walked down the hall towards our lockers. We received the occasional glance from other students at the way we dressed in the school uniform. We all wore our white shirts out, the blue ties loose and away from our necks with the top button undone. We all wore black singlets under the white shirts as well. Kenshin wore the proper school jacket but you could see his long shirt peeking out from the bottom of it. Sano on the other hand had his tied around his waist all the time while I discarded the navy blue jacket all together and replaced it with a long black trench coat. I walked along silently behind the other two as they spoke about the training they had done on the weekend. We all learnt Martial Arts from our families as it was passed down from generation to generation. I practice at a different training hall to Kenshin and Sano because they lived on one side of Kyoto, while I lived on the other. We had finally bought some lunch from the cafeteria and walked out of the school building to our usual table to eat.

* * * *

The bell had rung to indicate the ending of school. I watched as students filed out into the halls grabbing their bags and running for the exits. All three of us stretched in the hall as we had been sitting down in the uncomfortable school chairs for way too long. 

"Thank god that's over!" Sano had said exasperated.

"Agreed, I'm so ready to leave this dump." Kenshin had replied.

"Aren't you forgetting we have that stupid meeting soon." I had piped up.

"DAMMIT! I can't believe we have to waste our time with juniors! I am so going to find a way to get out of this." Sano had replied while smacking his hand into his already dented locker.

"I've gotta go to the Administration Office for about two minutes so I'll meet you guys there." I had spoken while closing my locker and placing my pack over my shoulder while walking in the direction of the offices.

* * * *

I was now standing in front of the door, the one time that we actually had home economics in a room, and not over at the usual building. I opened the door up silently but it slammed behind me making Sano and Kenshin jump as I had finally made my presence known. It was obvious to me that Ms. Saya or the other students hadn't shown up as Sano and Kenshin were the only people in the room beside myself. They were both standing in front of the teacher's desk with a gap between them as if they were waiting for me to take that place. I soon walked to the table, jumping onto it and then proceeded to sit down in between Sano and Kenshin while placing an arm on my up drawn knee. 

Minutes went by as all three of us silently seethed about no one showing up. As if on queue the door opened to reveal Ms. Saya walking in with three younger girls behind her. Kenshin and Sano's faces followed the teacher in as well as looking at the female students. I had my head resting in the hand that was leaning on my up drawn knee and only followed them with my eyes so I didn't look as stupid as the other two. While Ms. Saya was talking to the girls quietly, Kenshin soon spoke softly to Sano.

"Do you still want to get out of this Sano?"

I chuckled lightly as did Kenshin and when we turned to see what he thought of it, we realised he hadn't even heard as he was staring at one of the girls. I elbowed him slightly to knock him out of his trance. He looked at us with a supposedly innocent face.

"Oh I'm glad to see we have such willingly senior students to help out our younger ones. Now I better introduce you to each other and then I'll leave you to talk for a couple of minutes while I decide on who goes with who."

"Does it really matter." 

My eyes glanced at the female who had spoken this the exact same time I did. She had stated it as bored as I did as she rested her head in both her hands on the desk, while looking down at the table she was sitting at. The other two girls were looking at the one who had spoken while I could feel Kenshin and Sano's eyes on me.

"Of course it does Misao and you too Aoshi!" Ms. Saya had spoken annoyed at the two of us. _Misao… pretty name…_ I snapped out of my thoughts when Ms. Saya spoke again.

"Okay, this is Sano and Kenshin. You had heard me say he was Aoshi and she is Misao while this is Megumi and Kaoru. Now I must go find Mr. Takiwaki for just a moment so get to know each other."

I watched as Ms. Saya left the room and my eyes glanced to the right and left of me as Sano and Kenshin walked closer to the three girls. They were interrupted when Ms. Saya walked back in seconds later muttering something that we couldn't understand. Kenshin and Sano backtracked and sat down on either side of me. We watched as she unfolded a piece of paper and began to speak to us. 

"Now, Sano and Megumi you'll be paired together as will Kenshin and Kaoru and that leaves Misao to be paired with Aoshi. The girls have the schedules for you and you must go by them. All right then, you are dismissed. I suggest you introduce yourselves more so you can become comfortable with one another."

I turned my head and watched Ms. Saya leave the room but not closing the door this time. I turned back and raised my eyebrows the slightest as did Misao, when I glanced at her, when we saw Megumi and Kaoru thrust their schedules into Kenshin and Sano's hands while blushing lightly. We watched as all four of them walked out the door as if they have become the greatest friends. I was now alone in the room with my so-called "partner". She said nothing, as did I. I still sat on the desk while she had stood up from the chair but didn't move any further. We were in silence for a few more minutes and then she spoke.

"Should we go see where the others went?"

I looked up to see her staring at me and walking closer. The navy blue skirt fit her nicely and showed off her long legs even though she was wearing stockings while the sweater draped over her body loosely, hiding her figure. She had the most intense eyes, which flickered from being a nice ocean blue to a really deep dark blue. I figured most of her emotions where held in those eyes. The loose strands of her blue-black hair framed her petite face and she had the cutest little smile tugging at her moist lips. I stood on my feet away from the desk and realised as she did that I was quite taller then her. Her eye level was at my chest.

"Lets go." I stated plainly.

We both walked out the door and into the hall, which was dead silent, just like us. As we walked further down the hall I could hear some faint whimpering.

"Is that someone crying?" I had asked Misao curiously. 

She stopped her walking to look up at me curiously and then listened as well. Once she heard the crying her blue eyes widened in alarm and grew darker as if she had forgotten about something. Her hands slapped over her mouth to stifle her gasp and her eyes soon frowned. She soon jogged ahead yelling and looking in different classrooms.

"CAIN? CAIN WHERE ARE YOU?" I caught up to her easily and she soon stopped jogging. I noticed she began to fidget with her long braid that was now draped over her right shoulder. We turned a corner and that's when I noticed a small boy about 8 years old sitting on the ground just down the hall.

"CAIN!" Misao had yelled.

I watched as the little boy stood up and began running to Misao at full speed. She bent down on her knees and hugged him furiously. 

"Missa I thought you left me and went home by yourself." The little boy had spoken tearfully to Misao. _Missa? Must be his name for her,_ I silently wandered. 

"I'm sorry Cain. I had a stupid meeting to go to. I would never forget you, never ever!" Misao said while hugging him tighter.

I smiled at how much emotion and passion Misao had in her. I watched as the little boy let go and gazed his eyes into Misao's and spoke again.

"Never ever, ever Missa?"

"Yep!" Misao had said smiling at him.

A laugh bubble up in his throat and he placed his arms around her neck to hug her more. He soon opened his eyes and saw me staring at them. His eyes were just like Misao's, bright blue. He whispered in Misao's ear but I clearly heard what he had said.

"Missa, there's a boy standing behind you." 

Misao stood up awkwardly as she was carrying him on her hip. She turned around and soon spoke to Cain introducing him to me.

"It's alright Cain, this is Aoshi. Can you say hello to him."

"Hi. My name is Cain Makimachi. I'm Missa's little brother." I tickled him under the chin and smiled as he laughed with glee. My eyes flickered over at Misao, as she was quite shocked as her eyes had widened. She placed Cain on the ground and he began pleading to her by making noises, pulling on her hands and pouting cutely at her, which seemed to be working quite well. 

"Cain, you're getting too heavy for me to carry you all the way home these days."

He frowned sadly and so did Misao as they showed the exact same face expression, as she was mimicking him. I chuckled inwardly at how they looked and crouched down so I was eye level with him. I placed my bag on the ground near me and soon spoke to Cain.

"How about you give your big sister a break and I'll give you a piggyback ride?" 

I turned around and waited patiently for Cain to decide. I soon felt him jump onto my back placing his hands on my shoulders gripping my trench coat and laughing happily. I rose to my feet and picked up my bag in one hand while the other was behind me making sure Cain didn't fall off. I soon felt Misao tug at my backpack to carry it for me. I smiled my thanks and she soon walked ahead of Cain and I leading the way out of school. We had been walking for about 10 minutes when Cain spoke.

"Wow Aoshi! You're really tall and Missa is so small!" He laughed.

"Do you want to be taller then me Cain?" 

I didn't let him answer as I picked him up and placed him on top of my shoulders. His small hands ruffled my dark hair as he held on but he laughed with excitement at being so high.

"Hey Missa look at me!" I looked over at Misao and her eyes shone brightly at seeing her little brother show so much happiness and energy.

"Can we stop in the park for a little bit? Please Missa?" He had asked her pleadingly.

"Yeah Missa, please?" I spoke jokingly and made her blush lightly.

"See Missa, Aoshi wants to as well!" I chuckled, as he didn't know that I was joking but I began walking in the direction of the place I used to go to when I was little.

We had been walking for awhile now and Misao and Cain were becoming curious as to where I was taking them. I had gone off the track into the small forest lining one side of the street and walked further in. I knew this track off by heart and we soon came to some bushes that I stood in the middle of so Misao could get through without being scratched. I waved my hand for her to come over and she soon walked past me and into the small clearing. 

"Its beautiful." She had said.

I placed Cain on the ground and he ran to the swing that was further away from us hanging from a tree branch. The grass was lush green and different patches where filled with many coloured flowers. A large tree shaded a part of the clearing. It was a good resting-place away from the heat of the sun. A gap was between a couple of trees and a small stone path was placed there to lead people to the stream that could be heard softly in the background.

Misao walked further into the "park" and sat down under the shade of the tree while keeping an eye on Cain. She turned her bright eyes to focus on mine and spoke.

"Do you know if this place has a name?"

"I'm not too sure but I called it Michiko's Place."

"Is that your girlfriend?" Misao had asked me curiously.

"No, my mother and my sister." I watched her blush in embarrassment but then she controlled it and began to talk again.

"That's so wonderful, what did your family think of you doing that?" I bit my lip and Misao's eyes frowned as though she knew this was going to be something sad.

"My mother sort of knows about it and I know my sister does although she doesn't really think much of it yet." I laughed lightly and Misao spoke quietly to me.

"Why not?"

"She's only 2."

I heard Misao giggle, as she finally understood what I meant. I smiled at the sound of it. It was very soothing and rather sweet. She soon stopped and looked at me again.

"What do you mean by "sort of" and what about your father?" 

I was shocked that she was being so straightforward. I soon heard her gasp and watched as she placed her hand over her mouth while shaking her head profusely. The weird thing was that I wanted to tell her but I didn't know why though.

"My father died just after Michiko was born. My mother has never really been the same. She practically works 24 hours at the hospital not caring about us. Sometimes I see her at the house and that surprises me. She doesn't speak to me though, nor does she go to see my sister. So basically I have become Michiko's family. I am her father, mother and brother rolled into one."

"I'm sorry Aoshi."

I looked into Misao's eyes and knew she truly meant it. That scared me because we had only just met this afternoon. I waved her off talking positively now.

"Hey it's alright. I love being everything for Michiko. Its weird when sometimes she'll call me "Oshi" or she'll call me "daddy" but I take it in my stride as I know I have earned both those titles from her. I always think about her in school hoping she is all right. I even bring her sometimes, and she behaves really well. The teachers know about my family life and they seem to understand, which surprises me too. Actually they all think she's totally cute but I think she is too. I sometimes get weird glances from other people as they think she is mine. I ended up buying Michiko a T-shirt saying "sister" on it. I was so sick of the questions and rude glances from people thinking that I had knocked up some poor school girl." 

I chuckled lightly and Misao joined in. We soon stopped and turned our heads to hear Cain's excited squealing as he played on the swing.

"Cain, we've got to go now." Misao yelled to her little brother. 

He raced over and jumped on my back enthusiastically waiting for me to stand and give him another piggyback ride.

"CAIN! GET DOWN!" Misao spoke angrily and rather embarrassed.

I soon stood up waving her off and began walking out of the area. We soon made it back to the street and I waited for Misao to lead the way to her home. She knew exactly what I was waiting for and lightly skipped in front of us. Her skirt flipped around nearly giving me a view of her small bottom, but not quite. Her braid whipped around in the cool breeze as she hummed a small tune. I backed off a little bit and began speaking to Cain so that Misao wouldn't hear.

"So Cain what's Misao like?" I asked curiously.

"Well she can be a real pain in the bum sometimes, but I know she loves me. You see my mummy took a trip to heaven when I was 4 and Missa promised everyday that she'd look after me. She'd tell me things about my mother, and she'd play with me all the time. Even if dad told her to do her chores, she would refuse because she said I needed looking after and protecting. She was real mature for a 12-year-old. I know she misses mummy heaps but she doesn't like anyone knowing she has feelings that strong. I sometimes hear her crying in her room wishing that mummy was back with us."

I was touched when Cain was telling me all this about Misao and their mother. We were more alike then I realised. I couldn't imagine seeing those blue eyes filled with tears and I would be devastated if I ever saw that happen. I noticed that Cain had only gathered is breathing again and then spoke about Misao once more.

"She's really pretty you know that. At home she wears her hair down all the time and it's so long and shiny. Dad hated when Missa would walk around the house wearing a shirt and just her undies because he thought I'd run off crying or something. I like Missa the way she is and when she fell in love with this boy, so did he. They had been going out for awhile and Missa and dad got so comfortable with him that she'd walk around in her shirt and undies. I hated him though. He wasn't nice to me and I tried telling Missa but she wouldn't listen. Did you know he attacked her? Trying to make her do something she wasn't ready for. I ran to get dad when I heard her muffled yelling and dad smashed Missa's door down to get to the mean guy. She cried and cried and it took her a year to trust guys again. She'll never get close to a guy again unless she knows that he truly loves her for who she is and that he'd never rush her into anything. She promised me that she'd see what I thought of him before she got involved with anyone seriously." 

"You know what I bet she'd love it if you told her how much you loved her."

"Do you think so?" Cain asked me curiously.

I nodded my head silently and looked up to the sky thinking about what Cain had told me just moments ago. Misao wearing practically nothing, well if we become friends I must embarrass her about that. I didn't really want to be told all that personal information; I just wanted to see how much he loved her. I guess all his talking proved it immensely. Dark clouds had formed in the sky rumbling with thunder and the occasional flash of lightning. 

"Cain we must hurry, its going to rain!" Misao was yelling.

As if on queue the rain began to fall down and Cain jumped off my back to jump around to get even wetter. I knew this wasn't a good thing and picked him up racing towards Misao. Misao eyes widened as I deposited Cain in her arms and then a small squeal came from her lips as I picked her up lightly in my arms shielding them both from the rest of the rain.

"Which house?" I had spoken.

"Only two more Aoshi and then its ours on the left. Our fence is red, not like these ones." Cain had replied. Misao sat in my arms shocked and unable to say anything.

I jumped onto the brick fences of the other houses and took off running towards their house. We made it in no time flat and we were under the verandah and I placed Misao back on her feet while Cain jumped out of her arms. The rain poured down heavier and made large puddles on the ground in seconds. Although Misao and Cain were damp I was totally drenched. 

"Thank you. Um, would you like to come in, maybe get dry?" Misao had asked blushing at what had occurred.

"Actually I must go pick up Michiko now. I was wondering if I could burrow an umbrella though, to protect her with it?"

"Of course you can Aoshi, I'll get it." Cain had said and ran into the house to fetch an umbrella for me.

Misao and I stood in companionable silence and soon heard the hurried footsteps of her brother returning. He thrust the umbrella into my hands and smiled proudly.

"Why thank you Mr. Makimachi." I replied shaking his small hand.

He giggled just like Misao and that made me smile.

"Where do you want to meet tomorrow after school so I can really tell you what this stupid project is about?" 

"Come to this place after school because this is where I will be. Oh and bring Cain as well."

Misao nodded silently as Cain jumped around excited. I opened the umbrella and began walking away. 

"Wow he is so cool. Do you think you'll like him Missa?"

"Maybe" 

Even though Cain tried to speak quietly to Misao I heard everything that was said as well as her reply with my excellent hearing. It made my heart beat faster which was very unfamiliar to me, as I didn't understand it.

* * * *

I had been walking for a few hours at it was quite late. Michiko was asleep in my arms and I carried two bags. My mother was home and drunk yet again. I had to leave as I felt she might hurt my baby sister. I could not let that happen. I usually went to Kenshin's but found that no one was home. I soon walked to Sano's but found that he had a female visitor. That visitor being Megumi. I had only one place to go and I was now standing at the large red brick wall. I silently jumped over without even waking Michiko and knocked on the door when I arrived in front of it seconds later. The rain still fell but I could only protect Michiko from the downpour and not myself. She was warm and dry and that's all that mattered to me. Seconds past and I was greeted at the sight of Misao wearing her hair down and a silk robe wrapped around her body showing off her curves nicely. Her eyes widened and she ushered me in. I opened my mouth to speak but she placed a finger over my lips to stop me. She took my bags and waved me to follow her. We ended up walking silently upstairs and Misao opened a door and I entered a large room. Michiko began to wriggle around and I quickly placed her on the large bed and placed pillows around her to protect her from moving around too much. I turned when I heard the door close and Misao stood silently looking at me. She found her voice and soon spoke quietly to me as not to disturb my little sister.

"What happened?" Those eyes showed concern for me.

"I couldn't stay home. My mother was drunk and I didn't want Michiko to have any of that around her, so I left. She gets like this for weeks on end. I walked to Kenshin's but nobody was there and then I went to Sano's but he had company so I didn't want to interrupt him. I have been walking around for about 4 hours now and this was the only place I could think of. I'm sorry I intruded in on your family like this."

I turned around to pick up Michiko and leave but was stopped by Misao's small hand covering mine. I felt as though an electric currant crept up my spine when her hand made contact with mine.

"Let her sleep. You can stay here. You're most welcome to." I looked into Misao eyes as they sparkled happily.

I nodded my head and opened my bag to give her the umbrella. She took it and hung it on a hook and then walked to another room opening the door and flipping on the light. I gave her a confused look and she walked back to me and grabbed my trench coat sleeve and squeezed it. She placed her open palm in front of me to show that it was soaked and I could see droplets of water soaked into the carpet.

"That's my bathroom. Have a warm shower or you might get sick."

I smiled but then soon frowned and looked behind me.

"Its alright I can watch her. I have had experience you know. Besides boys are more pains anyway and I think I can handle a little girl." Misao genuinely smiled at me and picked up one of the bags and pushed me in the direction of the bathroom.

* * * *

I looked at my watch and realised I had been standing in the shower for about half an hour. The hot water was so relaxing that I had to force myself to turn the taps off and place some dry clothes on. I opened the bag to get out my clothes and realised this was Michiko's bag. They were identical and I could never tell them apart. I cursed silently in my head and wrapped one of Misao's large towels around my waist. I peeked out the door and realised that Misao wasn't 'n the room and Michiko was asleep in the middle of the large pillows. I walked into the room with droplets of water from my hair falling onto my bare shoulders and chest. I made it to my bag and grabbed some clothes from it. I stood up and turned around the exact same moment Misao had opened her door and walked back into the room. She was wearing a red tank top and a pair of loose black pants, while I was butt naked.

"Ah, I got the wrong bag." I walked past going back to the bathroom and glanced at Misao from the corner of my eye and saw she was following me with her eyes.

I dressed in a pair of black pants and a buttoned black shirt and then sat on the edge of the bath to calm down. I walked back out to her room a few minutes later. I stood at the door entrance as I watched Misao lying stomach down on her bed holding a toy just above Michiko's hands teasing her. She was awake and laughing happily. Seconds later Michiko sobbed a little and I walked closer but Misao picked her up and placed her in comforting hug. I watched amazed as Michiko fell quiet and snuggled closer to Misao. 

"Wow I'm impressed."

I watched as Misao jerked a bit but she controlled it as not to wake up the bundle wrapped in her arms. She looked up at me and scolded slightly.

"You really need to make a bit more noise Aoshi. You scared the hell out of me."

I laughed quietly and walked closer to them. I sat on the edge of the bed as Misao brushed her fingers over Michiko's small cheek.

"Impressed about what?" She had asked me without raising her head.

"I'm usually the only one who can settle her down." 

"It's just my true nature." She looked up and smiled at me.

We fell silent and watched Michiko sleep. Minutes passed and Misao was lying on one side of Michiko lightly caressing her hair on her small head, while I was lying down on the other side watching the both of them. Misao's giggling softly broke the silence we shared. I looked at her with a silent question on my face and she soon answered me with why she was laughing.

"Oh I was just thinking about Cain when he was a little baby. Then he said something today to me and I couldn't believe it made me cry. That little brat, I'll get him for that one day."

"Cry? About what?" I asked softly to her.

"He told me he loved me. It was so lame but it still made me cry." She silently spoke but chuckled a little afterwards.

"Good boy." I smiled looking down at Michiko.

"I thought it had something to do with you! He talked about you non-stop. Dad and Ms Mackie were most confused about Cain's "new" friend as they haven't ever met him and Cain didn't even tell them your name." She giggled softly.

"I'd like to be his friend. He's a cute kid. I'd like to be your friend too." I told her quietly and bent my head down and brushed a light kiss on Michiko's head. 

I could hear the sound of the rain falling on the roof and laid my head down on one of the pillows surrounding Michiko. I was being lulled to sleep by the rain and closed my eyes breathing in deeply.

"I-I…I'd like to be your friend too Aoshi" Misao had spoken softly into my ear.

"Good…" And with that I was sent into a blissful sleep as I finally let my tired body rest.

* * * *

I awoke to the soft patting of small hands playing with my hair. I smiled, as it was Michiko trying to wake me up to play with her.

"Michiko let him sleep a bit more." 

"But daddy's been sleeping for ages. Please Missa?"

"Alright, but don't blame me if you get the tickle torture Michi." _Michi, I like that._ I silently spoke to myself. 

My eyes were still closed pretending I was asleep. I soon felt a pressure by my side and grabbed the small bundle and lifted it above me high in the air. I opened my eyes to see a pair of light blue ones looking at me and giggling profusely. Her arms where as wide as they could go as she wanted a hug. I brought her closer and I rested her small body on my chest while she placed her hands around my neck to hug me.

"Oshi you finally woke for Michi." I chuckled lightly and embraced her tighter. 

I bent my head slightly back to see an upside down Misao smiling down at us. I raised my hand to silently wave at her and watched as Michiko sat up on my chest and thrust her arms out for Misao to take her. 

"Missa can I play?"

"Of course Michi." Misao replied lovingly.

I watched as Misao picked her up and then took her to an area fall of toys. She deposited Michiko in the middle of it all and walked back over to me. I raked my fingers through my messy hair and soon spoke.

"What time is it?"

"About 2 o'clock. I'm thinking you really needed the rest Aoshi."

"Damn! What excuse should I make up for not attending today."

"I asked Ms. Mackie to ring you in sick so don't worry about it."

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrow at Misao to continue.

"Well she came in to the bedroom and saw another body on the bed and she nearly screamed. I had to explain what was going on and why you were here. I hope you don't mind." 

I laughed and sat up looking over at Michiko playing with bears twice and three times the size of her. I soon watched Misao walk slowly and talking to Michiko.

"Where is Michi?" I smiled and saw Misao crawl the rest of the way to Michiko on her hands and knees. 

Michiko hid in between some bears and once Misao arrived she began searching in boxes and under other toys but not the two bears she was hiding between. I laughed and stood up and began talking.

"Come on Michi you gotta give Misao a hint."

"Warm" We both heard Michi's little voice blurt out. Seconds later Misao parted the bears and grabbed Michiko up and twirled her around.

"Hot Missa…You found me." Michiko giggled, as did Misao.

"Come on Michiko, how about I give you a nice warm bath and then we can go play?" I spoke to Michiko while walking closer and taking her into my arms.

"Can Missa bathe with me too daddy?" My eyes flickered over to Misao who blushed red while biting her lower lip trying to answer Michiko. I chuckled lightly and soon spoke.

"Missa has showered already Michiko, she'll bathe with you another time." I wasn't sure if that was a good answer but I noticed Misao's blush faded and she seemed to relax a bit more. Michiko pouted cutely but soon stopped and nodded her head. I took the right bag this time and lead her into the bathroom.

* * * *

Michiko ran out of the bathroom to let Misao look at what she was wearing. I leaned against the wall watching Michiko listening to Misao.

"Oh don't you look pretty in that dress Michi. Do you want me to brush your hair for you?"

Michiko nodded numerous times and sat in Misao's lap. Misao soon grabbed the brush and placed Michiko's hair into a small high ponytail on top of her head. 

"How about we go and play in the back yard. It looks like a real big park. You can bring any toy you want." Michiko jumped out of Misao's lap and raced to pick a toy. I walked over to Misao and opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by Misao explaining why she wished for us to stay here.

"Cain would never forgive me if he came home and you weren't here. I told him you came to stay over and you'd play with him tomorrow." I laughed and walked to the bedroom door to open it for us to go outside to the yard.

* * * *

We had been sitting outside for nearly 2 hours watching Michiko playing in the flowers trying to chase a few butterflies. I cleared my throat and spoke to Misao.

"So what exactly is this project about?"

"Basically a three course meal we have to make and present it to some high people who work at the university in the cooking industry. We have to explain why we chose it and how we made it as well"

"Oh yeah, I remember doing that. Although it seems to be easier now."

"Why?"

"Well we didn't get paired up with someone else so it was twice as hard."

"Hey Aos-" I placed my fingers over he lips to silence her and jumped up onto one of the trees branches. Seconds later…

"Hey Missa where is he?" Cain had asked Misao.

"Oh he left…" I smirked at how mean Misao was being to him. Probably getting him back for making her cry I'd presume. 

"Missa! You said he would be here! You promised!" Cain spoke brokenly to Misao. 

I jumped down silently behind him, picked him up high off the ground, turned him upside down and then made him look at me in the eyes with his.

"Aoshi you're here!" He giggled with happiness.

"Hello Cain, now what are you doing upside down?" He laughed loudly and Misao giggled as well.

I placed him back down on his feet and he turned around to face Misao with his hands placed on his hips. Misao had stood up as well doing exactly the same.

"Missa you lied to me."

"No, we were just playing with you." Cain turned his head around and looked up at me and soon spoke.

"Who's that?" He pointed to Michiko.

"MICHIKO!" Misao yelled and we watched as she raced towards Misao and grabbed onto one of her legs. Misao soon sat down and placed Michiko in front of her.

"Michi this is my brother Cain." I watched as Cain sat down in front of Michiko smiling. Michiko soon got up and brushed her hands through his dark hair. He turned his head and gave me a confused look as I was sitting down next to him.

"She's just saying hello Cain." He giggled softly and hugged her briefly then let go.

"I've got to go practice soon Cain, did you and Misao want to come?"

"YEAH!" He jumped up and placed his arms around my neck for another piggyback.

"Alright, shall we go then?" I asked Misao.

She nodded and picked up Michiko and we walked to the training hall.

* * * *

We were walking down the street towards the training hall when Cain spoke up.

"Aoshi I really like you."

"I like you too Cain" I silently wandered where this conversation was going.

"Look Missa he likes me too!" Cain spoke excitedly to Misao.

"That's great Cain…I heard remember?" She jokingly laughed. 

"That means you guys can be a couple now." 

I glanced at Misao when Cain spoke that and she stopped briefly but soon kept walking with Michiko in her arms.

"Why do you say that Cain." 

"Well you like Missa and you like me too. See its great because now Missa can be with you because she knows I like you heaps. See you make her smile and laugh and she's real happy around you."

"Is that right Cain?" I glanced at Misao who was trying to hide her embarrassed blush by hugged Michiko closer to her face.

"Yep!"

We walked in silence and soon entered the training hall. The instructors where inside talking to one another and there where many other students as well.

I walked to a certain area where Misao could sit down with Cain and Michiko. I took off my shirt as I practiced in my black singlet and placed it on the ground. Misao sat in a chair while Cain played with some of the toys and Michiko stretched her arms up to me. I kneeled down as she was sitting on Misao's lap.

"Give me a kiss Michi and I'll see you when I have a rest." Michiko placed her small hands on my cheeks and lightly pecked me on the mouth and then opened her eyes and spoke looking at Misao and then back at me.

"What about Missa Oshi? You kiss her too." 

I looked at Misao who had a faint blush tinting her cheeks and I knew Michi would cry if I didn't do anything so I picked up Misao's hand and kissed it. Michiko giggled happily and I soon turned around and walked to my sensei and some other students. I came into the small group and all eyes turned to me wanting to know who that was. I kept silent and one of the other students spoke up.

"Man! What I wouldn't do to her…" 

I felt utterly raged and in that split second I grabbed his throat with my right hand and lifted him off the ground slightly. 

"You touch her or even think like that again and you shall answer to me!" I spoke with utter hatred and I was deadly serious.

The guy nodded struggling for air and I soon dropped him and he fell to the floor coughing loudly. I turned my face to see Misao staring at me wide eyed. Michiko on the other hand was clapping as well as Cain.

"Gentlemen none of that here. Begin your training at once!" Our sensei told us. I grabbed my kodachi's that I kept here and unsheathed them to begin.

* * * *

We had a 10-minute break and I walked back over and sat down near Misao who was now sitting on the ground with Michiko and Cain. We both watched as Michiko got up and grabbed my shirt. She walked towards me and stood in my lap. She placed one hand on my shoulder and I placed a hand behind her so she wouldn't fall. My shirt occupied the other hand and I closed my eyes as she brushed it over my face to take all the sweat away. I noticed she stopped rather quickly as she usually did my shoulders and neck as well. I soon found out that she had placed the shirt in Misao's hand and was dragging her closer to where I sat.

"Missa you help Oshi."

We both sat in silence but I soon saw Misao close her eyes, take a few deep breaths and brush the shirt over one of my shoulders. A faint blush stained her cheeks and I stopped her hand by placing mine over it.

"Misao don't worry I-" 

I stopped when Misao shook her head at me and then she spoke quietly at me.

"It would upset Michi if I didn't do this and I don't want to see her cry." 

I silently nodded and sat totally frozen as Misao's hand guided my shirt to wipe at the sweat on the back of my neck. Her gentle ministrations where causing more sweat then anything. I closed my eyes briefly and they soon opened when I heard our sensei say that the break was over. Michiko came closer, lifted her head and pursed her small lips for another little kiss and I complied with her wishes. I stood up and walked back over to the center of the room and practiced some more. 

* * * *

We had walked out the door when I finally introduced Misao to my instructor and talked for a few minutes. Cain began talking profusely.

"Oh wow Aoshi, that was so cool! Can you teach me? I want to be like that!" Misao and I both laughed at how excited he was and how much energy he had as he ran around the both of us numerous times. 

"Hey Cain did you know dad will be home when we get there?"

"Yep and I'll introduce dad to my best friend and he'll think he is great as well." He said eagerly.

* * * *

We were standing at the main entrance inside the house when Cain ran to get his dad.

"DAD! Come and meet my best friend." 

I had bent down to place Michiko on the floor between Misao and myself. I rose up to face Misao and soon heard the smashing sound of a cup connecting with the tiled floor. I looked over to see a man in his 40's staring at me with wide eyes. I watched as Cain was ready to introduce me but the older man began walking closer to me.

"Why young Shinomori" I stared wide-eyed as he knew my name.

"Dad?" I looked at Misao who was just as confused.

"Oh how you have grown so much. You look just like your father was when he was your age. He would be so proud." 

I stood stunned at the man in front of me and all of a sudden he wrapped his arms around me and wept. I patted his back awkwardly and looked to see Misao frozen stiff with her mouth partly open and staring wide-eyed at her father hugging me. He soon let go and I looked past him to see a woman only a few years older then me walking into the room. She looked vaguely familiar and I noticed she hadn't seen the coffee that was spilled on the floor as she squealed lightly as she was falling backwards to the floor. In that split second I raced behind her and caught her before she hit the ground hard and landed in the coffee. She opened her eyes and looked into mine while speaking.

"Why Aoshi, you're still as fast as ever."

"Yuka?" She nodded her head silently.

"Oh my god it is you!" I turned her around to face me and hugged her. I hadn't seen her for years. I opened my eyes to see Misao frowning at me and then she looked down at the floor. I was rather confused by her behaviour but dismissed it as I was so happy to see Yuka. Misao and Cain's father soon engulfed me in another hug. He, Yuka and Cain began talking to me all at once and I stopped them to look over at Misao who wasn't there anymore. She had probably disappeared upstairs with Michiko. I was soon dragged into the lounge room area being asked a million questions at once.

* * * *

Hours passed and it was about 9:30 at night. I was ascending the stairs when a hand was placed over mine on the rail. I turned around to see Yuka standing behind me.

"Yuka?" I asked concerned, as she wasn't saying anything, just staring.

Before I could react she had wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my lips with hers. I stood stunned and soon pushed her away from me. Her eyes glistened with tears and then stopped. She looked past me and soon smiled brightly. I gave her a confused look and then I felt Misao's presence. I turned to see her standing at the top of the stairs hugging herself while looking at us.

"Good night Misao" Yuka had said smugly.

I turned to face Yuka but she walked off back into the lounge room. I turned my gaze back around and saw Misao's eyes looking at me while they glistened with tears. She bowed her head and ran to her room. I stood stunned at what just happened. _Yuka kissed me, I don't know what for and Misao saw it. Yuka acted all smug as though she wanted to hurt Misao's feelings. By me not acting quick enough to stop what happened hurt Misao tremendously and because of that I saw those beautiful eyes glisten with tears of sadness._ I raced up the rest of the stairs and walked quickly to Misao's room. I opened the door quietly to see that Misao and Michiko weren't inside and the light from the bathroom door was shining into the bedroom, as it was slightly ajar. I could hear Michi splashing and giggling away as Misao was bathing her. I was about to step into the bathroom when I saw the reflection in the mirror. Misao was also in the bath as bubbles and water cascaded down her naked back. I breathed in my rugged breath and heard Michiko talk.

"Missa why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad Michi, I'm okay." Misao replied back with a shaky voice.

That didn't convince me and I don't think it was going to convince Michiko as well. For a 2-year-old she was pretty smart.

"No you not, Missa. Why are you crying?"

My heart clenched when Michiko had said this. _Crying because of what happened minutes ago._ I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor and listened to the small conversation. 

"Missa can I tell you a secret?"

"What Michi?"

"Daddy loves you!"

"Why do you think that Michi?"

"I just know."

They fell silent and then Misao soon spoke in a quiet voice.

"Michi…What do think of Yuka, you know the lady downstairs?"

"I think she's ugly." I suppressed a laugh but could hear Michi and Misao giggle together. Michi soon continued on what she thought of Yuka.

"I don't like her. She doesn't seem like a nice person to me. I know Oshi would never love her."

"Why do you say that Michi?" Misao voice was curious.

"He'd want to love someone who could love me too and that I'd love them as well. See he couldn't love her because I don't love her. I love you though, Missa!"

"Thanks Michi. I love you too."

I placed my hand on my heart and its beat grew rapid at what that conversation had done to me. Michi was right though. I wouldn't love anyone who couldn't accept her and yet Misao has. Misao has shown her love and kindness. _Does that mean I'm in love with her? _I silently thought. I shook that thought out of my mind and stood up silently and walked out onto the balcony to look up at the stars and found none in the sky. Storm clouds had covered them up and thunder rumbled once more signifying a new rain was coming. Minutes passed and the first drizzle of rain fell. I raised my head to the sky to feel the rain fall on my face. I soon sank to the concrete floor on the balcony and placed my legs through the gap of the rails so they could dangle down loosely. The rain fell harder and I didn't care as I placed my forehead against the cold bars and closed my eyes. The rain soaked through my clothing as I watched it fall to the ground forming puddles everywhere. An umbrella was placed above me to shield me from the rain. I looked up to see Misao standing above me while biting her lip nervously.

"Where's Michiko?"

"Playing in the toys. A-"

"She should be sleeping now." 

I got up and walked inside to put Michiko to bed, but stopped and turned around. I looked behind me to see Misao's eyes full of hurt. She bowed her head and the umbrella dropped to the ground as the rain began drenching her as well. I felt totally guilty and walked back out in the rain and picked up the umbrella placing it over her head. I couldn't tell if she was crying or if it was the raindrops. I lifted her chin so I could look in those eyes and speak to her.

"I'm sorry Misao. I'm just a little pissed off. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

She nodded silently and grabbed the umbrella folding it up and walking back inside. She went straight to the bathroom to dry off and change. She came back out minutes later wearing a long sleeved shirt, which had small brown bears on it. It went half way down her thighs. I watched as Michiko giggled, as she loved what Misao was wearing. Misao soon grabbed a book, picked up Michiko and walked to the bed sitting down on it. I walked to the bathroom to shower as I now kept my bag and Michiko's in there.

* * * *

I dressed in loose pants and placed all my dirty clothing and Michiko's in a plastic bag and walked out of the bathroom. Had no more shirts to wear. I was about to ask Misao where the laundry room was when I noticed she was sleeping peacefully with her arms wrapped around Michiko protectively. Michiko too had fallen asleep lying on Misao.

I walked silently out the room and down the stairs to find the laundry room. I froze when I ran into Yuka. She was dressed for bed as well and came closer towards me. 

"Are you looking for something in particular Aoshi?" I was sickened by the way she was acting. Michiko was right, she wasn't nice anymore.

"The laundry room." I spoke in return.

"I could show you Aoshi." She had placed her hand on my bare shoulder but I moved backwards and spoke coldly at her.

"Just point the way." Her face scrunched up in announce as I wasn't falling for her "charm". She pointed to a door and I walked past her and into the room. 

I came back out minutes later to find she was still standing there. I breathed out loudly and tried to walk past her but she got in the way. 

"What do you want Yuka?" I asked her plain and simple. I could feel Misao's' presence above us as she stood near the stairs. Maybe she needed to hear his so I didn't care if she was listening.

"Actually I was going to ask you the same thing. My haven't you grown up Aoshi."

"It's called age and maturing, just in case you didn't know." She was really starting to get on my nerves. I reckon I could just see Misao covering her mouth from trying not to laugh at what I had said.

"So why are you here Aoshi?"

"Misao offered me a place to stay and I agreed."

"So you're here because of that little junior high girl. May I remind you I have already finished school and I am a full grown woman." I diverted my eyes as she exposed some of her body to me.

"May I remind you I am a high school student as well. You may have finished school Yuka, but she is more woman then you'll ever be. Now get out of my way." 

I was practically seething. _Michiko I promise I'll never love someone like that!_ I silently thought while brushing past her and taking the stairs two at a time. I walked into the room and noticed Misao staring out the glass door to the balcony.

"Misao?"

"I'm sorry I listened in. I know you knew I was standing upstairs." I smiled softly and walked into the middle of the room.

"Actually I think I really wanted you to hear what I really thought of her. She never was like that when I was younger. I guess 5 years is a long time."

Misao had turned around and walked closer to me. I was shocked when she gave me a quick hug and then walked to her bed and layed down next to Michiko. I smiled, as she now was acting really shy, but that just made the moment sweeter. I lay down on the other side of Michiko and kissed her head lightly and closed my eyes.

"Aoshi, why don't you and Michiko live here. I mean there are plenty of rooms, lots of space and you wouldn't have to worry about anything happening to Michiko. She loves it here and so do you. Plus dad wouldn't mind either, you could ask him all sorts of questions about your father too."

I opened my eyes to see Misao looking at me. 

"Do you want me to be here Misao?" I asked softly.

I watched as she blushed lightly and fidgeted with a piece of her hair. It was most adorable. I closed my eyes as I wasn't getting an answer from her and then all of a sudden my eyes snapped open at her small voice.

"Yes…" 

I touched her hand with mine and her eyes gazed into mine. I smiled and nodded my head that I'd stay. Her smile lit up her whole face and she soon placed her other hand over mine. We stayed like that for a few minutes and then she let go and lay down properly and closed her eyes for some much-needed rest.

* * * *

A couple of weeks past and it was getting closer to Misao, Kaoru and Megumi's presentations. It seemed as though we had now become a circle of friends as Misao, Kaoru and Megumi would sit with us at recess and lunch. I soon learnt that Kenshin was over at Kaoru's place "working" on the project and his parents where out at a business dinner that night I ended up at Misao's. It didn't matter though, Michiko and I had a wonderful place that we could both finally call home. Michiko had ended up dropping "Oshi" all together, as she just wanted to call me daddy instead. I made sure she understood that I was really her brother but she said that to her I was both, but 'daddy' made it sound like she loved me more. Yuka was fired, as she was not the right person to look after Mr Makimachi's children. Instead he asked if I could protect them when he was out of town on business. Of course I agreed as he let me into his house and welcomed me into his family. It turned out that he and my father were mates all the way through school but took different paths in life. Mr Makimachi went to study in university for a business degree while my father moved away to "search for love", as Mr Makimachi put it. He obviously found it in my mother as Michiko and I were the result of it. 

Cain loves having me around all the time and I don't mind if he asks me to play with him at all. I've seen him play with Michiko as though he is her big brother. It's truly adorable. 

I remember waking up one morning to find that Misao had put on some soft music to lull Michiko back to sleep. I found Misao moving around slowly in the middle of the room with Michiko in her arms fast asleep. I wasn't brave enough to join them but I promised myself if that ever happened again I would do it.

It seems as though Kenshin and Kaoru were going out as they met every afternoon to go walking somewhere. The same was for Sano and Megumi. I knew Sano had the hots for her in the beginning so I was damn happy he got her. As for Misao and myself, I think our friendship has blossomed greatly as we truly are the best of friends. I finally did see her walk around the house in a shirt and her undies. What Cain happened to forget was that it was a tank top with matching underwear. If she wore a black top then she wore black underwear as well and so on. It truly shocked the hell out of me, as she was damn beautiful. She had asked me if I didn't mind. I'm a guy, of course I didn't mind, she was very ravishing dressed like that. 

* * * *

School had finished and I was damn tired. In every subject I had today there were damn tests. I was so clad that it was the weekend. I was walking home, as Misao had to stay behind with Kaoru and Megumi to talk to Ms. Saya on how they are doing with their projects. I reached the door and walked straight in and up the stairs to the room I stayed in. Michiko wanted to stay in the same room as Misao so I placed a mattress on the floor for me as and slept on it. I walked into the room to find Michiko sitting on my bed waiting for me.

I sat in all the toys and Michiko giggled happily. I leaned against one of the larger bears and closed my eyes briefly. I soon opened them to feel a pressure on my chest and realised Michiko was lying down on her stomach watching me.

"Daddy are you tired?" I nodded my head at Michiko and she soon placed her small hands over my eyes indicating I should close them and rest.

"Don't worry daddy, Michiko will look after you." She whispered into my ear and then placed her head just below my chin.

I wrapped my arms around her loosely and fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * * *

I soon woke to the slight brushing of fingers going over my forehead and then down my cheek. My heavy eyelids opened to see Misao sitting at my side staring at me. She smiled beautifully and then leaned closer to me. I could do nothing but stare at her moist lips moving closer to mine. Seconds later they were pressed lightly to mine. I lifted a hand away from Michiko who was still sound asleep on my chest and brushed Misao's cheek and held her face to mine a bit more tightly. I didn't want to rush anything so I soon broke off and smiled at her while brushing my fingers over her now swollen lips. Although she blushed, she soon lay down next to me and rested her head against my shoulder and placed and arm on Michiko's back. I wrapped my spare arm around Misao who sighed contently. I watched as she too closed her eyes and drifted off into a blissful slumber. My heart beat evenly and my whole body was filled with emotions about Misao. I swallowed slowly as I finally recognised what this feeling was. _I love Misao,_ I silently confessed to myself. I looked down at her peaceful face and saw the small smile tugging at her lips and brushed a kiss into her hair. Now I only had one problem, how would I tell her without her freaking out? 

* * * *

I woke to the faint sound of music coming from Misao's stereo. I opened my eyes to find the room bathed in moonlight as Misao had drawn the blinds open. She was in the middle of the room shuffling her feet around trying to get Michiko to sleep again. My heart beat faster as I finally stood up and got the courage to walk over to her and "shuffle" with her. I placed a hand on Misao's shoulder and she turned around. She looked up at me and I wrapped her in a loose embrace as not to squash Michiko and moved with her. Although she tensed for a few seconds she soon placed her head against my chest and that's how we stayed for hours. I placed a kiss into her hair and then one on her forehead. Misao razed her face upwards and her eyes sparkled as if daring me to kiss her properly. I took the dare and lowered my lips to hers and kissed her passionately. Misao groans in announce, as she was unable to hold me to her as Michiko was in her arms. I smiled against her lips and pulled away slightly. Misao moaned in frustration but I shook my head indicating we had all the time in the world. She nodded as well and then escaped from my embrace to place Michiko on the bed. Misao soon walked back over towards me and wrapped her arms around my waist and held me close to her and leaned her head against my chest. I placed my arms around her shoulders and brushed my fingers through her silky hair. She sighed contently and closed her eyes. Minutes later her body relaxed even more and I realised she had fallen asleep. I picked her up and carried her over to her bed and placed her on it gently. I grabbed my trench coat and placed it over her as a blanket and kissed her lips softly. I walked over to the side Michiko had and placed a light kiss on her head.

* * * *

A couple of months had passed and still nothing. I still didn't have the courage to tell Misao how I felt about her. Her project had gone terrifically, as did Kaoru and Megumi's. I had helped Misao create a traditional Japanese meal to respect her mother, as she loved traditional Japanese food. I missed spending school lessons with her but I guess it couldn't have lasted forever.

I soon had an idea and asked if Michiko wanted to help me tell Misao how I felt about her. She was most thrilled and she swore she wouldn't tell Misao anything. The day had finally come of when I was going to tell Misao the truth. I had dressed in a pair of black pants and put on a nice dress shirt and brought my trench coat with me to 'Michiko's Place'. I sat on the swing with Michiko in my lap waiting nervously for Misao to arrive. My hands were shaking slightly and Michiko placed her small ones over mine and spoke to me.

"Daddy don't be so nervous. She loves you too, I know it." I smiled down at Michiko and placed a kiss on her head.

"Thanks Michi."

I had asked Cain to tell Misao to meet me at the "park" where I first brought them. He knew what was going to happen as well and he was so excited he kept yelling he was going to have a big brother, in-law that is.

"Aoshi?"

I snapped my head up when I registered Misao's voice calling me. My voice caught in my throat as I looked at Misao. She was wearing a dark blue short sleeved dress that came above her knees, which had small purple flowers on it. Her hair was placed in a high ponytail and her smile brightens her entire face. She was radiant. She was now standing in front of me and she soon frowned when I said nothing.

"What's wrong?" She asked me concerned.

"You look stunning." I had blurted out without thinking. 

I wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say until Misao smiled cutely and blushed at my confession of what I thought of her. I nudged Michiko a bit and she soon spoke up.

"Missa, I love you!" 

"I love you too Michi." Misao had spoken sweetly and placed a hand on Michiko's cheek. 

"Me too Misao, I love you." I soon spoke quietly to her. 

She looked up at me shocked. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. I soon watched as her eyes filled with tears and she sobbed into her hands. I placed Michiko on the ground and placed my hands on Misao's shoulders apologising.

"I'm sorry Misao was that too fast?"

I soon heard her muffled giggling through her sobs. I brushed her hands away from her face and she soon wrapped her arms around my neck and spoke passionately to me.

"I love you too you idiot!"

I laughed and kissed her lightly then sat back down on the swing while placing Misao in my lap. She bent down and picked up Michiko and placed her in her arms. I wrapped my arms around the both of them, as Misao placed her head under on my shoulder and I soon moved the swing slowly lulling them to sleep. I now knew my father would be truly proud of me. I had found the one I wanted to love forever. I soon chuckled lightly to myself as I finally realised that if it weren't for my cooking teacher drawing out my name, I would never have met Misao.

-The End-


End file.
